


and barefoot walk across the lawn

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Bad With Plants (Good Omens), Baby Warlock Dowling, Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Other, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), The Dowling Years (Good Omens), baby steps, baby's first steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: While spending an afternoon in the garden with a young Warlock and Brother Francis, Crowley excitedly encourages one of the many firsts in little Warlock's life.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"





	and barefoot walk across the lawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SOSH Guess the Author #11 "Firsts"

Being a nanny for the antichrist was both the easiest and hardest job Crowley had ever done. Some of Crowley’s favorite moments were late at night, when she didn’t necessarily have to keep up the pretense of being Ms. Ashtoreth. She could just be Crowley, sitting in the rocking chair in Warlock’s nursery, holding him while he cried and cooed and eventually slept. Sometimes Crowley would talk to him, telling Warlock about the world, about the stars, about Heaven and Hell. Warlock didn’t understand what she was saying, but he found comfort in Crowley’s voice, drifting off to sleep while she spoke. 

One afternoon, Crowley sat outside in the garden, letting Warlock crawl around and explore. Brother Francis was very busy tending to the marigolds Harriet insisted be planted. Most of Crowley’s attention was on Warlock, making sure he didn’t crawl too far away or get into something he shouldn’t. But she was also very concerned with the marigolds and Aziraphale’s treatment of them. After the fifth time of watching the angel be a little too rough with this planting method, she had to speak up.

“Brother Francis, do you perhaps need a hand with the marigolds?” she asked. 

“No, Ms. Ashtoreth, I think I have it handled,” Brother Francis replied.

Crowley sighed and walked over to him. “Aziraphale, please.”

She took the flower from the angel and after making sure he was watching, she showed him how to carefully release the plant from the starter pot and place it into the soil. She eased fresh soil around the base of the stem, gently covering the roots, and pat it down before using the watering can. 

“See?” 

“Yes, thank you, Ms. Ashtoreth.”

Crowley brushed her hands together and used a minor miracle to make the dirt disappear. She turned back to young Warlock and found the little boy carefully standing on his tiny legs, wobbling as he tried to balance where he’d pulled himself upright. 

“Warlock,” Crowley grinned, barely remembering to keep her Scottish brogue. 

He looked at her, his big baby blues watching her. She smiled at him and nodded, holding out her hands towards him. 

“Come here, darling,” she said, kneeling down.

Warlock stared at her a moment before letting go of the chair. His legs held him, even as he wobbled a little. 

“That’s it. Come here,” Crowley encouraged.

Warlock took one shaky step forward, his little face scrunched in determination. When he didn’t topple over, he took another uneasy step forward.

“Angel, look!” Crowley said, keeping her eyes on Warlock. “Come on, Warlock. Come to Nanny.”

Aziraphale shifted from his spot to watch as Warlock managed two more steps right into Crowley’s outstretched hands. 

“Yes! Your first steps!” Crowley grinned, as she scooped him up and held him to her chest. 

Warlock giggled and babbled, as Crowley stood to face Aziraphale who smiled at them. She kissed Warlock’s head and praised him for how clever and bright he was for already starting to walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be added after author reveals.


End file.
